Some wireless communication systems may communicate over the Millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency band, e.g., the 60 GHz Frequency band. The mmWave frequency band has a few major distinctive features in comparison with lower frequency bands, e.g., the frequency bands of 2.4-5 GHz. For example, the mmWave frequency band may have a propagation loss greater than the propagation loss in the lower frequency bands, and may have Quasi-optical propagation properties.
A mmWave communication system may use high-gain directional antennas to compensate for large path loss and/or employ beamsteering techniques. Design of appropriate antenna system and/or further signal processing may be an important aspect of mmWave communication system development.
Multi-element phased antenna arrays may be used, for example, for creation of a directional antenna pattern. A phased antenna array may form a directive antenna pattern or a directional beam, which may be steered by setting appropriate signal phases at the antenna elements.
A beamforming training procedure may be performed between two wireless communication devices to establish a wireless beamformed link between the two devices to communicate high-throughout data.
The beamforming training procedure may steer the directional beam of each of the two devices, such that the directional beam is directed towards the other device, for example, to enable high-throughput communication between the two devices.
The beamforming training procedure may require a relatively large amount of time and may consume a large amount of power.